This invention relates to a windscreen wiper, primarily for curved windscreens.
Windscreen wipers for curved windscreens conventionally comprise a pressure-distributing harness consisting of pivotally interconnected yokes or the like made of metal and connected to spaced points along the squeegee element. In some cases the pressure-distributing harness has been made of plastics materials, but these have not proved commercially successful for various reasons, including cost, bulky appearance leading to obstruction of the driver's vision, and degradation of the plastics material where the wiper is subject to high ambient temperatures.
An object of the invention is to provide a wiper having a pressure-distributing harness made of plastics material which is simple and cheap to manufacture and which does not obstruct a driver's vision substantially any more than the conventional wiper with a pressure-distributing harness made of metal.
Another object is to provide a wiper having a pressure-distributing harness made of plastics material which is simple and cheap to manufacture and resists failure when used in hot climates.